A girl and an anniversary
by charlie jai
Summary: lucy acts out on her mothers death anniversary, then something bad happens. but this time it lasts longer then expected... [STORY NO LONGER UPDATED] red if you want, if i get reviews to continue the story i will. GrayLu StingLu JeLu RoLu
1. Anniversary

Chapter 1.

The Anniversary

Lucy's P.O.V

My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I was in a team with my best friends Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Happy and the old love of my life Natsu Dragneel but as I said I WAS in a team with my best friends and the OLD love of my life until SHE came and ruined everything!

I'm guessing your confused and thinking did I miss something? But no you're not missing anything because I'm going to show you what I mean I'm going to take you back to where it all began! So strap yourselves it because there's a bumpy ride ahead of you!

It started in 2014 and it was February I just got to Fairy Tail that morning because I forgot to set my alarm so I was late. But none of my team was there so I went up to the bar and sat down on one of the tools as I waited for Mira to come and ask me what I wanted.

When Mira had come to me after giving Cana another beer Mira said "Oh! Hello Lucy what can I do for you on this fine morning?" "Hey Mira can I have a coffee?" I said with a smile then Mira nodded and went over to the kettle and made the coffee it was pretty fast but then yet again I wasn't paying attention.

I was just looking at the clock and sharing a few glances with Cana who was about 3 stools away from me. I felt stares burn into my back as I drank my coffee then as I put it down

I looked at Mira and she was looking at all the guild members who were staring at me then I faced my face in Cana's direction and looked over my shoulder and saw most of the guild staring at me.

I knew why so I faced Mira and took another sip of my coffee like it was nothing then I asked "Hey Mira do ya reckon I could have a beer?"

Then Mira looked back at me with shock then she saw my signature smirk which meant I was up to something then she said "sure dal just give me a second" then as she left to go behind the bar wall to get to the beers.

I stood up grabbed my coffee mug and faced the guild then I walked up to Loke who was staring at me then I kissed him on the cheek and said "stay beautiful for me" then I winked and walked back up to my stool and sat down with a smirk.

Then Cana walked up to me and said "Nice one Lucy'o especially when you used one of his 'tools' or rather 'sayings'" then she took a sip of her beer as Mira came back from behind the bar "did I miss anything?" she said with a giggle pointing to the strawberry also known as Loke.

"Nothing important" I said as Mira handed me the beer I asked for. Then before Mira left I said "Hey Mira!" then Mira spun around and said "Yes Lucy?" "Where's Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza?"

Then Mira said "It's funny how you put Natsu's and Gray's names first Lucy is it possible that someone has a crush?" then all went silent as I gave Mira a death stare.

And then I said "are you sure you don't have a crush on Laxus?" then we were sharing death stares I felt everyone staring and I heard the doors open and Natsu yell "WE ARE BA-" then Natsu went silent when he saw me and Mira sharing death stares.

Then I put a smirk on my face and said "exactly Mira exactly as you predicted." I heard gasps around me and I heard a certain whimper from who I predicted was Loke.

"I do have a crush on them just like you have a crush on Laxus." I said with my smirk and death stare still on Mira then out of nowhere Mira turned into her most deadly form. And went at me like I killed her family.

I dodged it like it was nothing and cracked open my beer and took a sip then I put it down and said "well I'm going to head home leave you and Laxus to talk it through see ya 'dal'" and with that I walked away like a boss I felt Mira coming towards me but I didn't care she said my crushes so I say hers.

Then out of nowhere Erza stuck her hand out in front of me and said "Lucy. We need to talk. NOW" then I shrugged and said "it can wait besides it's not like your my mum or anything."

Then I rolled my eyes and shoved her hand out the way then walked I didn't care where I had to just go SOMEWHERE. ANYTHING BUT THERE.

But I walked somewhere even worse I had walked in front of Sabertooth. Of all the places Sabertooth. But I just shrugged and walked away. I didn't succeed without getting too far from Sabertooth 5 steps to be exact.

"Hey!" I turned around and I expected it to be Natsu or Erza but it was Sting. Then he said "Were you planning on just walking past without saying hello?"

Then I said "yes I was planning too." "Jeez what did you do to Lucy? She always comes and says Hi" Sting said with his signature grin

"Lucy's lying in a ditch in a pond at the park she'll be fine tomorrow and come and say Hi" I said with a smirk then I started to walk away and I waved without looking at him while walking.

I would have said hi but you see today was the anniversary of my mother's death and on her anniversary I always acted…. Different. I got more cocky and sarcastic but I always got extra strength and speed (if you didn't notice I used that dodging Mira's attack earlier)

But the day after her anniversary something bad always happened to me last time it was me being accused of her death again but this time my father abused me so much I ended up in hospital.

None of my friends really knew and I'm planning on them not finding out either. Only Levy knows and my foster brother Laxus

I sighed pulling away from my thoughts as I got home I was unlocking the door and I was about to open it when I heard people whispering behind me and the bush on the other side of the road rattling.

So I sighed and whispered "open gate of the lion. Loki" then with that Loki appeared and said "evening princess what can I do for you?"

"Who are the people in the bush across the road?" I said with slight annoyance then Loki looked at the bush and said "A blonde haired boy who I believe is Sting also Gray and Natsu."

"Ugh will they ever leave me alone when it's well you know. The day." I said as I rubbed my temples and sighed. "I have an idea to make them leave you alone." Loki said with an evil smirk

"I'll do anything." I said as I shook him by his shoulders quite faster than I intended really. "p-p-p-please sto-o-op shaking meeee" than I realised what I was doing than I said "I am so sorry Loki! I didn't mean to do it that fast!"

"Its fine princess a prince always forgives his princess" he said with a grin and I thought I actually saw a few stars around his face and sparkles.

"Oh god it's not what I think it is please tell me it isn't-""yup it is looks like you have to kiss me" Loki said with I wide smile you could tell he was planning this and he was looking forward to it.

"Noooooooooo anything but thaaaaat." I sulked then out of nowhere Loki kissed me on the cheek and I heard the whispers stop and the bush stop rustling. "What is it? What can you guys hear?" Gray whispered to the two dragon slayers.

"Why is Lucy giggling? I know you can hear them because of your dragon hearing but seriously you guys tell me what's happening!" then I opened the door and gestured Loki in. After he went in I closed the door and we both started laughing really hard.

"Anyways thanks Loki for your help." I said with a smile then Loki said "Anything for you princess" then I summoned him back to his gate and climbed through my back window and went into an alley way that led to the park, when I got there I sat under a tree and watched the clouds pass by.

Before I knew it, it was sunset and all of the streets were emptying slowly so I got up and started to walk home but I climbed through my back window again because I locked the door and my keys were inside also because I wasn't sure if the boys were still outside.

Then I went and had a shower then I cooked dinner for Laxus and I. After I eaten I put down Laxus's food on the dining table with a note that says "I made dinner for you I already ate it is spaghetti enjoy." Then I went to bed only to find Sting and Gray playing cards on my bed and Natsu talking to Happy on the floor.

I felt my self bubble up with anger then I whispered so no one would hear "Open gate of the water barrier Aquarius" then Aquarius appeared without anyone noticing (un-believably)

Then I whispered to her "Can you flood them out without getting any of my furniture wet?" then she whispered back "I can try but I can't promise anything."

And with that she muttered a few words and water filled the room and flooding out all of the boys and the cat then I said "ok you can drain it now" then all of the water went away in a flash with nothing wet and I quickly sped to the window that they were flooded out of and shut it and locked it as quick I could

"Thank you Aquarius I really owe you one." I said with a smile then I summoned her back to the water barrier then I went to sleep.

XDXDX

 ** _Authors notes!:_**

 ** _Hello this is my first story don't judge me. So this is the day BEFORE the whole fiasco this story is about. Also I would like to reply to some of the reviews I have gotten! (My first reviews thank you ;D)_**

 ** _Guest – Thank you it's a gift :p_**

 ** _LavenderLake1 – Yeah sorry about that the computer was failing me (again) and it wouldn't let me write anything and it posted the story! So I had to do a word doc and replace it with the original one! Sorry again!_**

 ** _Please give me positive feedback and constructive criticism aka telling me my mistakes_**

 ** _Also this might be the longest chapter I'm going to write I dunno also I can't update regularly because I have to write it and we have no Wi-Fi at home –tear falls down cheek-_**

 ** _READ_**

 ** _FAVOURITE_**

 ** _FOLLOW_**

 ** _REVIEW_**


	2. Mira!

Chapter 2.

Mira!

 ** _Previously on Lucy's Life_** ….

 _And with that Aquarius muttered a few words and in a flash water filled the room and flooded out all of the boys. And Happy. "Ok you can drain the water out now." Then all of the water went away with nothing wet and I quickly sped to the window that the boys and Happy flooded out of and shut it and locked it as quick as I could._

 _"Thank you Aquarius I really owe you one!" I said with a smile then I summoned her back to the water barrier then I went to sleep._

Lucy's POV

 ** _Next morning…_**

Ugh… I felt like my head was going to EXPLODE! "Stupid boys making me have to climb through windows that are small.." I mumbled it wasn't audio able because I said it into my pillow due to my head hurting when I lift it up. If you're lost ill just fill you in.

 ** _Yesterday…._**

I enjoyed sitting under the tree and watching the clouds pass by it was nice but before I knew it the streets were slowly emptying of people and the sun was going down.

"I better head back before it gets too late and I can't see." I said to myself calmly then I hoisted myself up and started walking home. While I was walking home I was greeted by a few people who were leaving their work to go home.

"Now for the tricky part.." I said as I got to the window I had to climb through. I sighed loudly then I stuck my feet in a few holes in the wall and started to climb it was like rock climbing really except less dangerous and I tiny bit easier.

When I got to the window I opened it and climbed through but while I was climbing through I didn't realise how _small_ it was until now.

While I was busy realising how small it was I didn't realise I was lifting my head up while thinking about it. Then out of nowhere I smashed my head against the top of the window and I was snapped out of my thoughts then I literally fell onto the tiled floor. Face first. I felt like had fallen face first into a tile.

Which I did.

 ** _Back to that morning…_**

Maybe I'll just stay home today… I mean if there's a job Natsu wants to go on he will just come and get me if he needs me. Unlike yesterday bloody bastard left without me. But it's starting to become a regular thing now. At least once or twice maybe three times a week they all go on a job without me.

"Nah I'll go and if Natsu's gone on a mission I can just talk to Mira or Levy. Someone like that. But if he is gone I'll ask where cause if he isn't on a mission he's probably destroying my house while I'm not here." I said groggily

Then I got up since I had a shower last night I didn't think I would need to worry about one today. I put on a grey tank top and a chequered red skirt like what they wear to high school in movies then hooked my belt round my waist but it was loose so one side went lower than the other.

"Alright I'm gonna go now See ya Plue!" I said as I walked out of the apartment and locked the door. I could hear Plue barking his way of saying "Goodbye!"

As I walked down the street I greeted people who said "hello how are you?" with a few people I had small conversations with like a girl named Jasmine she was a bit older than me I think she's in her 20s and she works at my favourite café down the road from Fairy Tail. After a few minutes we wrapped the conversation up and went our separate ways.

When I got to the front of Fairy Tail something didn't feel right like something big was going to happen at any moment that would change her life _forever._

I just shook the feeling off and walked inside when I was inside near the entrance I quickly scanned the room to see if my team was there. "They left without me… Again." I mumbled so quietly only dragon slayers would just be able to hear me.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" A girl said with a smile as she ran up towards me. She had short but not too short blue hair with a head band and she was clutching I few books to her chest and she was wearing glasses. You could tell she was just reading due to her eye appearance. "Hey Levy-Chan!" I said with a smile

"Do you know where my team is?" I said with a frown I knew that she knew because her face changed almost immediately "I'm sorry Lu-Chan but they went on another mission this morning."

"Eh its fine. I'm kinda getting used to it anyways but it just means I have to start going on solo missions because my rent is due in 2 days and I haven't got any money because I haven't gone on any missions lately" I said casually the truth was I actually was getting used to it but I don't know if that's a bad thing or not!

"Well I have to go to the library and get a book about some binder spells." Levy said with a smile. "Why do you need binder spell books when there are wizards whose lives are based on binder magic."

"To be honest I'm thinking the exact same thing but Master Makarov needs them. I don't know why but he just does. Anyway ill see ya later Lu-Chan!" Levy said with a smile and with that she ran off to the library.

"I might go get another coffee. They're surprisingly better than I thought." I said but mumbled the last part. So I walked up to the bar completely forgetting what I did yesterday.

As I walked up to the bar I felt cold and hard stares coming at me. Actually just one stare I'm pretty sure yeah it WAS only one stare. Lucky me! That stare was coming from Mirajane. THE Mirajane the Mirajane who could rip you to SHREDS in a split second. The Mira jane who could go from sweet, loving and kind to full out Satan in a split second. Anywaysss back to the part where I was going to be ripped to shreds.

As I got closer I started to relax a bit until I sat on the bar stool and I honestly didn't give a shit. Well that's what my face said. My head was like "WE ARE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!" but I didn't let that show.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It was a bad day for me someone I loved died and it was their anniversary yesterday. I'm really sorry I was out of line saying those things. I hope you can forgive me." I said calmly as I looked into her demon eyes

Then she smiled and said "Its ok you didn't mean it and you apologised that's all that matters to me." "Thanks Mira." I said with a smile then Mira said "Also do you want a coffee or something? You look really tired"

"Is it really that easy to notice? I couldn't sleep at all because I felt so guilty for what I did yesterday to you, Sting and Natsu, Gray and Happy." I said leaning my forehead against the bar ledge

"Alrighty I'm guessing you could do with a coffee considering how you look today. Also what did you do to Natsu, Gray and Sting? Wait a second what were you even doing _with_ Sting? If you don't mind me asking of course." Mira questioned me as she started to dry a coffee mug which I'm guessing was the one I used yesterday.

"When I left the guild yesterday after the whole fiasco yesterday sorry again for all of that I walked wherever my feet took me which ended up at me being in front of sabretooth. I made it 5 steps past it when Sting came out and said if I'm gonna say hi which I wasn't so I made this smartass reason why I wasn't and he asked what I did with Lucy and I said something like 'She's lying in a ditch in a pond at the park shell be fine tomorrow don't worry she will say hi tomorrow.' Then I walked home and blah blah blah when I was unlocking my apartment door I heard rustling in the bushes across the road it turned out it was Gray, Natsu and sting I called Loki we…. Did something I 'cant' remember then I went for a walk when I came back they were in my room then I flooded them out and locked them out." I said as I put my elbow on the ledge and put my chin on my palm. (Me: Jesus that was a looong explanation ;-;)

"its fine Lucy but Damn I feel really bad for you! I would of hated them being in my house! Not to mention my room! Do they do it often or something?" Mira said as she walked over to the coffee maker.

"Well now that I think about it yeah it is an often thing well with Natsu of course he breaks through my window all the time if he's hungry or lonely or if he's bored. Mainly hungry though" I said tapping my fingers against the side of my chin.

"Aww I'm sorry you have to deal with that Lucy!" Mira said as she finished making my coffee and handing it to me.

"To be honest I don't really mind. I've gotten used to it anyway." I said with a shrug

"But you're not meant to get used to it Lucy! They aren't even meant to do that in the first place!" Mira yelled but she didn't yell that loud as in whole neighbourhood could hear. She only yelled loud enough so that the guild could hear her.

"Mira quieten would ya? You're making a scene!" I kind of whisper yelled as I tried to hide my face with the collar of my shirt.

"No Lucy! I won't quieten down! What he is doing is wrong and you shouldn't have to live with that!" Mira yelled the same volume as before. But really no one knew that my team had walked into the guild mid-sentence and they were all silent. Even Natsu! Which was a very nice change if you ask me.

I felt all eyes on me and Mira but she didn't care. I think she _wanted_ the guild to hear her. "What doesn't Lucy have to live with?" Erza said with a stern voice and that is when everyone noticed that they walked in while Mira was yelling. "Shit." I whispered while looking at the ledge of the bar and putting my hand so it would shield part of my face from Mira.

I knew that this was going to get ugly. Very fast. I heard Erza's footsteps walking down the middle of the guild and I could feel that Mira was thinking what I was thinking. "We're all so screwed especially Natsu." A guild member from the other side of the room said then Erza's footsteps got louder and louder indicating that she was closer and PISSED. OFF.

Then I saw Mira sink down so she wasn't leaning over the bar. Then my mouth went dry so I reached out for my coffee and took a sip I knew this wasn't going to be easy to get out of. So I thought of a plan as quickly as I could then put on my signature smirk and looked at Mira and she looked at me.

We shared glances then she returned my signature smirk before hurrying off to the other side of the bar to retrieve me a beer. Then I stretched my arms and turned around with a calm face.

"Hey Erza how was the job?" I said with a smile when really I felt like Mira when she's in match making mode except no match making.

 **Authors Notes!**

 **Hello hope you enjoyed! You better of. Anyways I have to report an issue with the last chapter! I re read it when I was just more than half way through writing this chapter when I realised that I wrote something wrong! :0**

 **You might be thinking you did? I didn't notice. Well hopefully you'll be thinking that but ill point it out now. The second paragraph at the end when I wrote "So strap yourselves in because there's a bumpy ride ahead of you!" well I wrote it instead of in :/ sorry!**

 **Also I didn't get any reviews except when the computer was being a bitch so I don't know if anyone is actually reading this… meh I don't care I love writing and I will continue because I can! Also because I have no friends. Anyways you don't need to know that I will wrap it up here!**

 ** _READ_**

 ** _REVIEW_**

 ** _FOLLOW_**

 ** _FAVOURITE!_**

 ** _Charlie Hashbrown ouuutttt! Peace!_**


	3. Cry

Chapter 3.

Cry

 ** _Previously on Lucy's Life…._**

We shared glances then she returned my signature smirk before hurrying off to the other side of the bar to retrieve me a beer. Then I stretched my arms and turned around with a calm face.

"Hey Erza how was the job?" I said with a smile when really I felt like Mira when she's in match making mode except no match making.

 ** _Now on Lucy's Life_**

Erza's POV

"Hey Erza how was the job?" Lucy said with a smile I was honestly a bit startled with what she said I was expecting something…. Else. But I won't let it show that I was startled! Nope not gonna happen! I'm going to be a man and find out what's going on!

Because I am Erza Scarlet and I am the fiercest lady of Fiore! And I look out for my friends and family and Lucy is my family! "Do not play games with me Heartfilia WHAT. SHOULDN'T. YOU. HAVE. TO. LIVE. WITH." I said with my sternest voice and to be honest I think I scared myself a little bit too!

I only use people's last names when I am angry and I want answers. I could tell that she wasn't scared by her face but I'm certain she couldn't tell that I was worried by my face.

She could tell that I was serious! Because I am! I am serious when it comes to these kind of things. "You didn't answer my question Scarlet. It's a very simple question and yet you can't answer it! So I'll say it again. How was your job?" Lucy said with a straight face and surprisingly very calm!

To be honest I was kind of pissed when she used my last name instead of Erza I HATE people using my last name. But I knew I couldn't get an answer out of her like this.

"It went very well thank you except Gray and I wanted you there considering you would have known more about the objective. Now answer MY question." I said with slight annoyance but everything I said was true. Gray and I DID want her there. And she WOULD have known more about the objective.

But Natsu didn't want her there from what happened yesterday with Mira. He actually said he was 'scared' of her but we knew that something was going on. Natsu would never be scared of Lucy!

Even if she was on her period because I can tell you she is scary when she's on her period. She nearly beat Cana in a drinking contest and she would of if Sting and Rouge didn't barge in looking for Lucy because something had happened to Yukino and they didn't know anything about it because it had something to do with her spirits.

But she was totally wasted so I don't know how she helped her maybe Aquarius healed her or something I don't know Lucy wouldn't tell us what happened.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"Do not play games with me Heartfilia. WHAT. SHOULDN'T. YOU. HAVE. TO. LIVE WITH." Erza said with a stern voice I actually never heard her be THAT stern jeez she sure was trying to be 'intimidating'.

"You didn't answer my question Scarlet. It's a very simple question and yet you still can't answer it! So I'll say it again. How was your job?" I said as calmly as I could and I tried to keep a straight face.

She didn't get it. No one will ever get it. What I went through. What I LIVE with. They wouldn't understand so why tell them? I only told Mira because I thought that she wouldn't make a big deal and I also knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

Mira knows why I told her. She knows that I trust her. And she's the most loyal girl I have ever met! So of course I trust her! Unless I have a good reason not to trust her. I will always trust her! Because I know that she will always be by my side!

"It went very well thank you. Except Gray and I wanted you there considering that you would have known more about the objective. Now answer MY question." Erza said and I saw a bit of annoyance for that last part. But nonetheless she's not getting anything out of me. She doesn't think she'll get it out of me that easy does she?

"What was the objective? What exactly did I know more about than you? Also did you just want me to be there because you thought I knew more about it? Pffft that's rude. Also if you wanted me there why exactly didn't you come to my house and get me? It doesn't make sense." I said casually and adding a little sass here and there.

I crossed my arms and waited for an answer but then I realised Erza's face was getting redder and redder by the second. But I kept my cool. I didn't show that I was scared and wanted to apologise while on my knees. I didn't want to run away. Except then Erza's face went slowly back to normal but her face looked sad like she just realised something.

Then I realised something myself. She was starting to feel bad for leaving me out on missions! So I decided to make her feel worse so she'll forget about the question and she'll start feeling sad and guilty! So she will know what I felt! Well part of what I felt!

"Actually I haven't been on much missions with you guys lately... Heck! I haven't been on a single mission for weeks! Why exactly haven't I been invited to these missions Erza? You know I have my rent I need to pay for and I have a feeling you know I have to pay for it every week. So why Erza? Why haven't I been on any missions with you guys? You are my team after all so I think I deserve an explanation." I said with a straight face.

But no. Erza's face showed nothing but sadness and a tear escaping from her eye. This is going to be fun.

"After all we all are a 'family' right? And 'family' is true to one another. So yeah... Why Erza? Come on I'm waiting for my answer." I said tapping my fingers on the bar top. "I… don't know." Erza said looking at the floor with more tears forming and few escaping from her eyes.

I saw that she was crying so I hopped off my stool finished my coffee with one fast sip put it down and walked in front of Erza. I crouched down so she could see my face.

"I think you do know Erza. Either you haven't figured it out yet or you're not telling me. But I think you haven't figured it out yet. Because family doesn't lie to one another do they?" I said with my straight face still on. Then I stood up straight and walked to the entrance but stopped in the middle of it.

"Or someone else doesn't want me to come on any missions. I presume you would tell me why this afternoon. And trust me you don't have any excuses because you ALL know where I live. Don't you... Natsu." I said looking down at the floor to my right I could see Natsu's face when I said his name. Then I just walked out.

As I was walking home I realised I had to say hi to sabretooth otherwise Sting might start stalking me again and come into my house.

So I turned around and started to head over to Sabertooth I knew which days I could go and which days I couldn't because Minerva and Blaze (I forgot the girls name she's the girl with the fire hair) were there on certain days and they HATED me.

Because if that guy wasn't there at the grand magic games I would of won. Also Minerva hates me because I hang out with Sting and Rouge sometimes.

While I was heading over to Sabertooth I was replaying everything that happened at the guild in my mind until realisation hit me. I made _Erza_ cry. THE _Titania of fiore_. Damn now I just feel bad but… How? I think I'm the first person to make Erza cry in years!

Then I suddenly felt a hand tug on my elbow. I stopped but kept looking forward. "Why'd you do it Lucy?" the voice said seriously. "Why'd you make _her_ cry?" the voice said as their hand started to shake like they was on the verge of tears. By now I could tell it was a boy. I'm presuming he was about my age. (14)

"Because…. I wanted her to feel the pain that I did….. To feel the pain that I've been going through for _weeks_." I said gritting my teeth while saying ' _weeks.'_

"Weeks huh? Then why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you get up earlier to find your team _before_ they went on a mission?" the boy said calming his hand down.

"I don't know. Why didn't I Jellal?" I said with annoyance. He was invading MY personal life just because I made _Erza_ cry. She's fucking Titania for god's sake she can deal with it! If she has a problem with it she can just talk it out with Mira!

But Jellal only cares because he likes her no wait let me rephrase that. He _loves_ her. "Maybe you did because you were scared." Jellal said with a worried sound but you could tell he wasn't worried… wasn't he?

"Maybe you were scared that your friends would tell you why you weren't invited to the jobs. Maybe…. You were scared that they wouldn't accept you because of something you did in your past or maybe a while ago… Or you were so scared that when you woke up too early you would stay at home and wait until later to go to the guild…" Jellal said as he tightened his grip on my elbow.

"You know Jellal considering how close we are to where I'm going I wouldn't be surprised if the people I was coming to see came from around the corner, found you holding my arm like a paedophile and walloped your ass right now." I said as I turned around to face him and yanked my elbow away from his grasp.

"How about you go mind your own personal life for once? I know for a fact that there's a lot of fixing to be done there considering all of the things you have done." I said as I started to walk away I didn't mean to say that or rude but it just spilled out! I was right anyways besides he has GOT to ask Erza on a date at some point! I mean we all bloody ship it for god's sake! (Then there's me: I don't ship it I ship Jelly! Thank you to the girl who got me into it! SARCASM) then as I left Jellal to ponder or whatever he's doing I went to Sabertooth.

And this is where I regret it.

 ** _Authors notes!_**

 **Cliff hanger! Well sort of…**

 **Anyways this is where I say blah blah blah something about polls blah blah blah thanks for not reviewing! Sarcasm. Blah blah blah.**

 **IMPORTANT IMPORTANT THIS IS NOT A DRILL**

 **Hello I have something important to say:  
I have decided to…. Drum roll please! Da da da da da**

 **INCLUDE JELLY!(Jellal x Lucy) I am SORRY to those who don't like Jelly but…. SOMEONE got me into it –cue everyone look at who got me into it-** ** _it ain't my fault_** **! I'll be changing the summary so it says GrayLu vs StiCy vs Jelly or something like that I dunno. But anyways**

 **READ**

 **FAVOURITE**

 **FOLLOW**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Baiiii~~ Charlie Hashbrown ouuut!**


	4. Regret

Chapter 4.

Regret

 ** _Previously on Lucy's Life…._**

"How about you go mind your own personal life for once? I know for a fact that there's a lot of fixing to be done there considering all of the things you have done." I said as I walked away I didn't mean to say that so rude but it just slipped out! I was right anyways besides he has GOT to ask out Erza on a date at some point! I mean we all bloody ship it for god's sake! Then as I left Jellal to ponder or whatever he's doing I went to sabertooth.

And this is where I regret it.

 ** _Now on Lucy's Life…._**

I opened the quite large door to let me into the Sabertooth hall. I was greeted with a table flying towards me. "What the hell?" I said as I smashed it mid-air before it sent me flying across the street. "Sheesh. You guys have got to start looking after your stuff more." I said while looking at the shattered pieces of wood in front of me.

"Well well well look who it is. Lucy Heartfilia." A black haired girl with two buns and plaits in her hair said while crossing her arms and standing next to a red haired girl who had long plaits I think.

"Minerva. Flare (Girl who I called Blaze last chapter :p)." I said as all went silent.

"What are you doing here brat?" Flare said with annoyance but also teasingly at the same time.

"What happened to all the fun we used to have?" I whined to the two girls like a child.

"You mean when we used to go out into the fields and fight? Or when Flare whooped your ass in the grand magic games?" Minerva said with an evil grin. I could see what she was doing. She was trying to make me pissed.

"Yeah! When we used to go into the fields and fight until everyone was either knocked out, given up or ran out of magic!" I said ignoring what Minerva said about the grand magic games.

"Alright then Heartfilia. Let's go play." Minerva said with an evil grin as she held the door open and gestured me out with Flare.

 **TIME SKIPPPPPP AT THE FIELDS WITH THE GIRLS.**

"Let's get this party started!" I said with a grin. I don't know why I'm this happy. But granted the whole strength thing hasn't lasted over a day before. So I think something is going to happen and it's going to have a huge impact on my life I guess… I hope not. I like things just the way they are! Don't I?

"Anyways let's get to it shall we? I really want to get rid of you once and for all considering what you did to Sting and Rouge." Minerva scowled at me.

"Well someone's on their period." I said while I rolled my eyes.

"What did you just say blondie?" Minerva said while her eyes were popping out of her head. "I said let's start!" I said as I pulled out one of my celestial keys. 'If you cut out now I'm going to fucking KILL you' I thought as I summoned Loki and Taurus.

"Hello princess/Luuucy" The two spirits said in harmony. "Remember when we used to fight Flare and Minerva in the fields? Well guess what? We are doing it now!" I said with a smile.

"Oh really? Well let's have a little fun eh?" Loki said with an evil grin as he looked at Flare and Minerva like a maniac.

"Let's start shall we?" Flare said returning Loki's evil grin. "Gladly." Loki said as he shot a ray of light at the two girls.

"Well I guess the fight started then. Open gate of the twins! GEMINI!" I said as the two Gemini appeared.

"Hello Lucy!" the two said in perfect harmony. "Hey you two! I was hoping you could help me with something." I said with a warm smile.

"Anything for you Lucy!" The two said again in perfect harmony. "Remember that spell we did in the GMG? Well I want to do that spell again right now on those two." I said while the Gemini were nodding and I was pointing to the two girls who were fighting Loki and Taurus.

"Alrighty Lucy! You can count on us!" the two said one saying the start and the other finishing the sentence. "BANG" the two Gemini were now one and were the same as Lucy.

"Let's do this!" the other Lucy said as they held each other's hand. The two then started floating and the whole world looked like a yellow galaxy. There then a weird symbol appeared under them as the tips of their hair started waving around. After a few seconds two giant lines of light shot up then went own and headed for the girls who were oblivious to the attack.

All went silent. Everything slowed down. The light was mere centimetres away from hitting the two girls. Why did it slow down now? I felt sweat go down my face. I couldn't hold onto Gemini's hand much longer. My hand was slipping. I was struggling to keep my grip on Gemini's hand. 'Come on…. Go faster!' I thought as I watched the ray of light get closer and closer to the, still oblivious, girls.

"BAM" the ray hit the two girls as they went unconscious. "Ughhhh…" Gemini and I said groggily as we struggled to stay standing. "T-Thanks Gemini for all your help…" I said as I held my forehead.

"N-No problem Lucy… A-Any time..." Gemini said while still struggling to stay standing.

"Bang" the sound of Lucy falling to the ground filled the air with Gemini following. "Never. Again." The two blondes said as they covered their eyes with their arm and giggled.

After a few minutes the two soon fell into a deep sleep with the boys just standing there poking the other two unconscious girls with a stick. "What do we do with them?" Taurus asked while still poking Flare.

"I don't know about you but I'm taking Lucy home." Loki said while standing up and throwing his poking stick at Minerva's face.

"Evil bitch." Loki said as he turned around and picked up Lucy. "How do you know which Lucy is which?" Taurus asked Loki as he tossed his poking stick at Flare. "Un-grateful lil skank." Taurus said as he kicked Flare's head softly.

"Hmm… which one has the keys?" Loki said as Taurus walked over to the other Lucy. "Ah I found the keys! This one is Lucy!" The two boys said. "You're kidding right?" Loki said.

"Nope. You?" Taurus asked "No… ugh this SUCKS" Loki said while face palming. "How about we summon Gemini back to her gate?" Taurus said as he scratched his head while staring at the Lucy still on the grass.

"Oh yeah. I think I can do that." Loki said as he put the Lucy that he was holding down softly back on the grass. "Ahem" Loki said as he cleared his throat. "Gate of the twins, Gemini! I summon thee back to their gate!" Loki said as the Lucy that was sleeping next to Taurus started shimmering then faded away.

"Nailed it." Loki said as he picked up Lucy and disappeared.

"Great help you are Sun Boy." Taurus mumbled as he crossed his arms. "Well… who wants to go first?" Taurus said while turning to the two still unconscious girls. "I want to go first Taurus!" Taurus said in a girl voice. "Alrighty red head! You're first! Also… nice hair colour is your hair on its period too?" Taurus said with a chuckle

"I should be a comedian" Taurus said while grabbing Flare and slinging her over his shoulder. "Actually… I'll just take both of ya" Then he thrusted Minerva over his other shoulder and walked to Sabertooth.

 **At Sabertooth…**

The guild hall was filled with chatter. Keyword: WAS "BANG" the guild doors burst open revealing a giant bulky cow with two of the guilds strongest girls.

"I have a delivery for you. Courtesy of Lucy Heartfilia." Taurus said while tossing the two unconscious girls in front of him on the hard marble floor. Silence filled the hall a few seconds later whispers filled the hall like:

"Lucy did that?"

"This I some sort of joke right?"

"Jeez she must be a strong ass celestial bitch."

"Also say hi to the master for me." Taurus said as he walked out like a boss.

 ** _Authors notes!_**

 **'sup…. I like scooters especially prodigy's.. I have no freaking clue. BUT if you wanna contact me through something other then this so you can avoid being spammed then banned I have a Instagram account! I also post memes and stuff on it. Im planning to post pics of my cat and drawings on it too. Maybe some stuff about this. MAYBE ok so im not like the other writers well most of em. I do my stuff at the end not first. So if you left a review and see my reply to it its at the bottom. Its so you can read something if your WiFi is being slow or something…. No need to thank me. Anyways I got a review :3 im obviously doing SOMETHING right. Anyways heres the reply:**

 **Lilyheart0631 – I totally forgot it was JeLu! I thought it was Jelly –facepalm- but to be honest I think Jelly sounds better. Ill change it though but in my story im calling it jelly but in the summary its JeLu thank you for reminding meeeee!**

 **Also peoplez sorry about the short chapter I got writers block also I had it all written on paper except I gave up on the one but I'll try to go back to that script. Anyways...**

 **CHARLIE HASHBROWN OUUUT**


	5. The Ending

Chapter 5.

The Stopping

 ** _Previously on Lucy's Life…._**

 ** _"I have a delivery for you. Courtesy of Lucy Heartfillia." Taurus said while tossing the two unconscious girls infront of him on the hard marble floor. Silence filled the hall a few seconds later whispers filled the hall like:_**

 ** _"Lucy did that?"_**

 ** _"This is some sort of joke right?"_**

 ** _"Jeez she must be a strong ass celestial bitch."_**

 ** _"Also say hi to the master for me." Taurus said as he walked out like a boss._**

 ** _Now on Lucy's Life…._**

"Nnnnnggg…." The sound of the blonde filled the room. "Princess?" Loki questioned as he got closer to the blonde. "Who to choose?" Lucy mumbled as she rolled over wrapping the blanket around her.

"Who to choose?... Lucy?" Loki asked as he leaned over the blonde to see her face because she was now facing the other way.

"Of course Natsu. He's funny. But what if he doesn't love me? Who would I love then? Gray maybe? He's smart well kind of... He's reliable and you can trust him to be there when you need him the most… but then there's Sting. He's quick witted, funny. But he can get really cocky and rude. But there's also Rogueee…. He's smart, quiet, reliable, trustworthy and not to mention a bookworm. But Jellal is basically the cutest wall flower everrr" Lucy cooed.

A sudden heat filled the room. It wasn't a surprise if someone walked in and whatever they touched burned them like a frying pan! And surprisingly Natsu wasn't even in let alone near the room.

It was Loki. His face was red from jealousy, his palms were sweaty, and his hands clenched in fists as fire consumed them.

"Gray? Sting? Freaking Natsu!? I get that you would say Rogue and Jellal but freaking NATSU?!" Loki roared as his hair burst in flames. "But what about Lok-AHHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed as she clutched her chest. "Princess!" Loki yelled as all the heat and flames left in a split second.

"It hurts…. It hurts. Make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts." Lucy cried as she clutched her chest even tighter. "GET OUT!" Lucy screamed as she put her hand out to Loki's direction and blew him out of the room. "ughhh…" Loki sighed

"LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT?!" Lucy screamed as she clutched both sides of her head and clamped her eyes shut "GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN HEAD" Lucy screamed

"I call thee to my aid gate of the maiden. Virgo" Loki said as Virgo appeared next to him. "Eh? What happened Loki-san?" Virgo questioned as she knelt down beside Loki.

"It's ending. I need you to get Laxus before she banishes all of us." Loki said as he stood up.

"Yes Loki-san." Virgo said as she drilled herself to Fairy Tail. "L-L-Loki?" Lucy asked while lying on the floor sweating badly which caught the Leo's full un-divided attention.

"Hey Lucy… it's going to be ok. You're going to be OK. Just hang tight and you'll be back to normal in no time." Loki reassured Lucy as he started to cradle her in his arms while sitting on the ground.

"I don't want to go back to normal. I want to stay like this. I don't want to go back to normal because every time I do s-s-something bad h-happens a-and I don't want anything to happen! I like my life how it is now!" Lucy said while starting to sob halfway through her sentence and crying into Loki's chest.

"Don't worry... Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. Everything is going to stay the way it is and we are all going to live our lives the way we want it to. Laxus is going to be here soon and he is going to fix your pain and make you feel you again." Loki whispered in Lucy's ear while still cradling her.

 ** _-With Fairy Tail-_**

Yelling and tables smashing filled the guild hall. Curses were being yelled so loud that you would be able to hear them from clover town.

"What about this one?" Evergreen asked as she pointed out a job. "Nah let's do a harder one… like this one!" Bixlow said while pointing to another job on the board. "But my ones better! Tell him Laxus!" Evergreen sulked while ripping the job off the board and shoved it in Laxus's face.

"Oi!" Laxus yelled as he tried to shove the job out of his face.

"WHERE IS LAXUS?!" Virgo screamed as she entered the guild making everyone go silent. "Virgo?" Laxus said confused on what was going on. "It's Lucy. It's ending now we need you before she banishes all her spirits." Virgo stated as she stood tall.

"What?! Ok I'm coming!" Laxus said wide eyed as he jumped from the second floor to the centre of the 1st floor. "By the way I like Bixlow's job better!" Laxus yelled as him and Virgo jumped down the hole she came through.

"ARGHHHH" Evergreen yelled as she stamped her foot down like a 3 year old having a tantrum "Hehehehe" Bixlow chuckled as he took his job and gave it to Mira.

 ** _-With Lucy and Loki-_**

"I need Yukino." Lucy groaned as she clutched her chest again, with her fore head sweating like crazy. "Why do you need Yukino Lucy?" Loki asked as he put a cold flannel over her forehead. "Because I want to tell her." Lucy as she put on a smile full of hurt and pain.

"You what?" Loki said surprised that she didn't say Levy or Erza. "Yukino is my closest celestial mage friend. And she could help me if Laxus is out on a job." Lucy said softly as her face went a bit paler.

"Why not tell Levy, Erza, Gray or Natsu?" Loki asked while putting his hand over her forehead. "Levy would stress too much, Gray…. I don't wanna tell him." I said while trying to calm down my breathing. "And Erza would push herself and others to find the cure." "What about Natsu?" Loki asked as he stroked strands of her hair.

"Hes Natsu. That's all. Now we are telling Yukino whether you like it or not." Lucy commanded while she swatted away Loki's hand and stood up after a few seconds of struggling.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Lucy said as she pushed off the wall and went to the door then walked out towards Sabertooth leaving the lion spirit alone in the blonde's room.

 ** _Authors notes!_**

 ** _Sorry for the wait! I had writers block then I couldn't be bothered then I had drama at school and you get the idea. Anyways Thanks to those who reviewed except for one which was pretty rude. Anyway the replies…_**

 ** _CandyLuv99 – Ok damn. I love it how you just said fuck repeatedly to a 10 year old. Who is at the end of the month turning 11 :D Anyways soryy you don't like it its not my fault. I will try and change it so you like it because she will go back to normal after this chap._**

 ** _NaLucrAzY215 – Thank you it is very much appreciated and taken to heart._** ** _J_**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Favourite_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Follow!_**

 ** _Charlie Hashbrown out!_**


	6. What Do You Think You're Doing?

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _What do you think you're doing?_**

 ** _Previously on Lucy's Life_**

 ** _"Why not tell Levy, Erza, Gray or Natsu?" Loki asked while putting his hand over her forehead. "Levy would stress too much, Gray…. I don't wanna tell him." I said while trying to calm down my breathing. "And Erza would push herself and others to find the cure." "What about Natsu?" Loki asked as he stroked strands of her hair._**

 ** _"He's Natsu. That's all. Now we are telling Yukino whether you like it or not." Lucy commanded while she swatted away Loki's hand and stood up after a few seconds of struggling._**

 ** _"Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Lucy said as she pushed off the wall and went to the door then walked out towards Sabertooth leaving the lion spirit alone in the blonde's room._**

 ** _Now on Lucy's Life…_**

I was barely able to stand let alone walk right now but I had to get away from there considering that Laxus could have gotten there any moment.

I wonder if he's there now... never mind I shouldn't be worrying about that right now I should be worrying about if I can even make it half way to Sabertooth let alone the whole distance.

Maybe I could summon my clock spirit? Nah I probably don't have enough energy for that...

"I might just go have a little rest…." I said to myself before going into a dark alley in between a gift shop and a café. "So gross but I honestly don't care right now…" I said to myself as I looked for the cleanest spot in the alley.

"Maybe I should just go to the…" I said but not being able to finish my sentence because I friggin feinted because I'm weakkkkk

"Blondie?"

"Hey blondie wake up!"

"Are you blind? She's out cold."

"Shut up I knew that"

"Whatever…"

"Yo do you think that she was… you know."

"Raped?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not sure but I doubt it because she still has her clothes on but I'm not sensing much magic energy and she has a weird smell… it's like the smell is fake or…. Celestial."

"What does that even mean? Like I get where you're coming from because she smells weird BUT ITS NOT HER SCENT OBVIOUSLY it's the scent on her"

"Yeah well at least you get that... should we take her back to her guild or…"

"I don't know you're meant to be the smart one!"

"Y-Yukino….. Must get... to yu…Kino." I muttered as if I was awake but then yet again still unconscious so basically sleep talking.

"Well our questions been answered! I guess im carrying her since I found her?"

"Mhm"

"Alright lets gooooooo" the mysterious guy said (I think you know who this is) as he slung the poor girl over his shoulder like a bag.

"Be more careful! I'm not sensing much magic so she must be really delicate right now considering her smell last time she visited us at Sabertooth."

"Alright alright jeez" The mysterious guy said as he shifted Lucy so he was holding her bridal style.

"She isn't as heavy as you would think…."

"But Natsu always complains how heavy she is"

"Maybe it's just to annoy her"

"Whelp whatever let's go" The mysterious companion said as he walked off "Hey wait for me you asshole!"

-Lucy's Bedroom—

"Where is she?!" Lightning strikes were bouncing off walls and making black marks all over the room.

"She's gone Laxus now stop trashing her room! Jeez you got to calm the hell down!" The lion yelled at Laxus while slapping the hell outta him.

"Why are you slapping me?! Stop it!"

"Not until you snap out of it!"

"I'm calm! I'm calm!"

"Good." Loki stepped back. "Now we have to see if she's ok." Laxus felt like a giant boulder hit him mentally, 'so now we fucking find her when you want to?!' Laxus thought.

"Let's go back to the guild and use Master Makarov's lacrima." Loke ordered while gesturing to the hole Virgo made.

"Fine." Laxus jumped in the hole with Loki behind him. This was going to be a long day for them both.

-Back to Lucy—

"Where…" "Shhhhh sleep we are nearly there." I couldn't open my eyes, at this point I feel like im getting kidnapped but I can feel that I'm safe with this person. I have no idea who is carrying me right now but I know them…. I feel their touch and I definitely know them.

"You have been carrying her for a while now would you like me to carry her?" Yep. I know them, I can tell by their voice. It's Rogue, but who's carrying me?

I can't open my eyes, my eyelids are too heavy at the moment, but I think that Sting is carrying me I can tell by his touch but if it's not him I won't be surprised because my senses, emotions and physical abilities have been jumbled up by this goddamn anniversary.

Why do I have these act outs around my mother's death anniversary? Who's carrying me? Am I in danger? Thoughts like these pondered through my head as I was carried to an unknown destination.

-Time skip! Time unknown—

"Wake up."

"Blondie wake up!"

"Bloooonnnddddiiiiieeee….. Wake up you kebab"

"Stop it sting she's resting." Rogue commanded.

"Fine….. Mood killer."

"Ghhhh…..mmmmmgghhhhh…." I was trying to open my eyes I had such little energy that I could open them a little but I wanted to save my energy for when I found Yukino.

"MeNoWannaWakeUpsies" I muttered without giving any space in-between each word.

"What?" the two said in union. "Shushies." I had no time to talk I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up…

 _"Lucy look! There's someone you can play with!" Laxus yelled as he pointed to a little girl who was sitting at an empty booth in the café that their parents were having a business meeting in._

 _"EEeeeeekk!" Lucy squealed, bolting over to the blonde._

 _"Hi im Lucy! Want to play?" The little celestial mage was bursting with excitement at this point, the girl in front of her looked like a nice and fun person to play with! Maybe she could play princesses with her without needing ropes!_

 _The blonde looked at her emotionlessly. She put her novel down, after putting in the book mark, and turned to face the ebullient life form before her. (Ebullient means cheerful or full of energy)_

 _"Hello, Lucy. My name is Aasimah, it is a great pleasure to meet someone as vivacious as you." The blonde well.. Aasimah, looked quite smart on the outside, by the way she was acting, but realistically she was a kid who wanted a friend. She saw who Lucy hung out with before she came to the blonde and wanted to be smart as well so she would be her friend._

 _"Vivacious?" The celestial mage was so confused from the girl across from her, looks like if they played princesses the girl across from her would involve things that a real princess has to do like paperwork and learning the castle and princess rules._

 _"Uhm… it means buoyant.." The newly found blonde could tell that she took herself too far with the smart words and now she's losing a strangers friendship so there won't be any further relationship!_

 _"Ohhhhh now I know! Thank you!" Lucy didn't know many 'big words' and their meanings but buoyant was one of the few that she knew._

 _"Ok I'm going to stop with the words now, but my name is Aasimah nice to meet cha" Aasimah greeted Lucy as they shook each other's hands._

 _"Hehehe Nice to meet you too! Want to play princesses in the park? We can ask your carers if you have to!" Lucy was a nice girl but little did she know that her carers was one girl who was her twin who had left the poor girl behind for a newly found boy._

 _"I don't have to ask because they aren't here at the moment" Aasimah cheered as she leapt off her seat and grabbed her bag while stuffing her book into it._

 _"Let's go!" The girl was excited to not be alone anymore, she had been alone for a long time now._

 _"Wait I have to ask my dad." Lucy said as she walked over to her father who was laughing with his preferred business partner._

 _"Father, may I please go outside with my friend?" silence came over the table as the blonde man looked at his daughter._

 _"How dare you interrupt me without apologising for your behavioural actions and words." The man said as he raised his hand and slapped the little girl. "Never speak to me like that again. Go play your petty games with that…. Girl." Lucy laid across the ground holding her cheek, tears sliding from the pain._

 _"Father must you do your actions in such a public place?!" Laxus argued as he stood up facing the man, standing his ground._

 _"Lucy!" Aasimah scuttled across the ground towards the crying blonde. "How dare you treat her with such disrespect? She was nothing but nice to you however you continue to abuse her! I won't allow it!"_

 _"Ice dragon warrior roar!" That ice froze the poor old man in his place, looking as angered as a gorilla._

 _"Father!" The lightning mage leapt over the table to the man he called his father._

 _"Jude!" The man who was supposed to be his business partner was horrified at the young girl's capabilities._

 _It took them months to get Jude out of the ice, but somehow under the ice was a water barrier that contained shadow seeping through the currents._

 _But none of it smelt like water or shadows. It smelt celestial somehow._

 _The young girl's sister, Basimah, came eventually to pick the young girl up after the incident, she was certainly calm but that was because if her sisters frozen someone she has a reason. Sometimes it's not a good reason, but there's always a reason._

 ** _Finito hehe sorry it takes so freaking long for me to update sksksk_**

 ** _Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this? Who's Aasimah? Who's Basimah? Why did this flashback happen? I'm officially 11 mother fuckerz lol jk you're not mother fuckers… unless your fucking someone's mum of course… Onto the reviews!_**

 ** _Xfangirl123X – Aw! Thanks so much hun! Xx ill try a bit harder to update from now on!_**

 ** _Xfangirl123X – I friggin love you right now, the moment I read your reviews my heart nearly exploded sksksk your reviews are my favourite so far! I'm glad you find Lucy so amazing usually writers write her the same from the series and I never knew why but now I do, it's because they get a lot of hate from the readers, im so glad you find her likeable because I was intending on keeping her like this except less harsh to people. Im so happy you're on the edge of your seat because I originally though tno one would like this but you have proven me wrong! I would give youa cookie or something but the characters ate them in the café when theflashback happened therefore ill get you some next chapter_**

 ** _Doom Marine 54 – I want to say go fuck yourself but I won't. 1. I don't give a shit about how Natsu would act Hun it's my story if you didn't know and I don't think I gave you a backstory? 2. Lazy plot my fucking ass. I'm a new writer I'll have a plot and I won't stick with it get over it. 3. If you didn't read it properly it says Jelu and GrayLu aswell so it can't be just Sting and Rogue, granted those ships are growing on me but I'm letting the public decide in the poll on my fucking bio. By the way sweetie you spelt contrivance and something else wrong but I don't know what the word is. By the way It isn't called fanfiction for nothing, I don't need to follow any rules about it so I don't have to have any originality and my characters can have different characteristics if I want them to, it's my story after all. 2/10 for your try to bring me down._**

 ** _Read_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Favourite_**

 ** _Follow_**

 ** _Charlie Hashbrown out :_**


	7. Messages

**Chapter 7**

 **Messages**

 **Previously on Lucy's Life…**

 ** _"Ice dragon warrior roar!" That ice froze the poor old man in his place, looking as angered as a gorilla._**

 ** _"Father!" The lightning mage leapt over the table to the man he called his father._**

 ** _"Jude!" The man who was supposed to be his business partner was horrified at the young girl's capabilities._**

 ** _It took them months to get Jude out of the ice, but somehow under the ice was a water barrier that contained shadow seeping through the currents._**

 ** _But none of it smelt like water or shadows. It smelt celestial somehow._**

 ** _The young girl's sister, Basimah, came eventually to pick the young girl up after the incident, she was certainly calm but that was because if her sisters frozen someone she has a reason. Sometimes it's not a good reason, but there's always a reason._**

 **Now on Lucy's Life…**

"Wake up you kebab." Sting repeated for the 50th time, poking the blonde's cheek.

"Leave her alone Sting and what's with the name 'kebab'"? Rogue questioned, hitting Sting hand away from her cheek.

"Meh the author just said 'call her kebab you kebab' to me… I think she either likes kebabs or she just wanted me to say that" Sting shrugged, being completely right for once in his life with the help of me, the author.

"Aasimah… the one who protects…..Basimah… the one who gives smiles."

"What does that mean?" Rogue crouching besides the talking, asleep, blonde.

"Waaaay ahead of you, I'm googling the meaning of Aasimah and Basimah." Already connected to his phone, Sting searched up the names.

"Aasimah, the name is a females… blah blah blaaah… boringggg… Ah! The name Aasimah is sacred, only meant for those with ancient and extinct powers. Aasimah means 'the one who protects'. Aasimah is sacred, magic bound, whoever speaks the name will be sending a wave to the one who has the name but only to the one you are looking for. If the name has been changed from Aasimah to another name there will still be a wave sent but it will be sent by a memory wave for when they had the name." Reading off of the site, Sting and Rogue amazed at the names capability.

"Well damn this Aasimah chick just got a message, now let's see Basimah." Sting sighed, his phone being taken by a shadow.

"Let me, you have already sent a wave and so has Lucy if this girls, or boys, name is like the other one then you would be sending out too many messages and if they knew each other you would have trouble coming for you." Looking up from the phone every few seconds, searching for the name 'Basimah'.

"Got it. Basimah is a name opposite but compliments Aasimah, the name Basimah means 'the one who gives smiles' this is meant for ancient and extinct magic, Basimah is a name replica of Aasimah but Basimah is meant for air users while Aasimah is meant for water users. Basimah must be related to Aasimah in order for the magic they hold to survive. Every time Basimah is said it will be sent to the name holders, but only the one you're speaking of. If they have changed their name the message will be sent to them as a memory form the past." Rogue gave the phone back to Sting.

"We have a problem. Who the fuck is Aasimah and Basimah they sound the same! Not to mention the names are weird as fuck!" Sting bursted, he was confused and tired and just wanted food and sleep.

"Nnnnggg..." The celestial mage stirred, earning the attention of the dragon slayers. "How… DARE you. Aasimah and Basimah are… the prettiest….names… I….know…" The blonde fell with her head hitting the pillow.

 **Meanwhile….**

"Isabellaaaaaaa… Are we there yet?" A blonde boy complained in sync with a girl who looked nearly the same.

"Leave her alone! She's seeing where it is!" A brown haired boy yelled, earning a death glare from the blondes.

"You wanna go dirt face?" The blonde boy threatened, going face to face with the brown haired boy- now known as dirt face.

"Gladly barbeque." Angering 'barbeque' the blonde took a swing at the brunette.

"Matt! Daniel! That's enough!" Ice came at full speed towards the fighting boys, hitting Matt on the nose and Daniel on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Alexis?!" Flames came at Alexis as she swiftly dodged the attack. "Don't you dare start now Matt. Water always beats fire." Alexis warned, but she knew her twin was stubborn so she got into her fighting stance anyways.

"You dead meat!" The boys smirked. "Dragon warrior fusion! Earth and Fire be in our favour, from the depths of the pit I summon you! Lava!" The ground started to rumble, throwing Isabella out of the sky due to gravity getting stronger. "Let's do this."

"So you want to play it that way huh?" The wind mage bellowed, getting angry at the boys for making her fall on her ass.

"Come on 'lexis let's do this!" Isabella screamed, taking Alexis's hand.

"Dragon warrior fusion! Water may not be the same magic but ice is! Wind and Ice be in our favour and combine to one of the deadliest natural disasters! From the coldest days at sea I summon you! Hurricane!" It started to rain as the ground got hotter, causing the Lava to be colder.

"Commence! Final fusion!" The four screamed, lava started seeping through tree roots and cracks in the dry earth, while rain was pouring and a hurricane started forming. (That rhymes lol)

The Hurricane formed and the girls shot it in their opponent's direction, as did the boys with their Lava. "Kaboom" an old lady said, waving her hands around. "I hate being special effects"

The two elements collided leaving an explosion the lasted for around 3-5 kilometres. "Oops we should have known that would happen." Daniel pointed out, flashback to last time

 _Flashback._

 _"You wanna go rock-for-a-brain?! Cause you're gonna get winded!" 5 year old Isabella (They are all 5) yelled also known as Basimah._

 _"Fite me." Matt whispered to Alexis-Aasimah at the time. "Dragon warrior fusion! Huwicane!" "Dragon warrior fusion! Lavua!" the explosion lasted for around half a kilometre due to them not saying the whole summoning and they are 5 so they aren't strong._

 **The present time**

Shudders went throughout the four as they remembered their punishment.

"Wait wha..." Alexis and Isabella dropped to the ground, receiving the message.

 _"Aasimah… Basimah….." Lucy whispered, waves of the scene hit them all at once._ _Lucy was laying on a bed, looking hurt badly with two boys reading the meaning of the girl's names off a phone._

 **(This little scene you have already read – them reading the meanings- but the last Italic part is new so skip to that if you want)**

 _"Aasimah, the name is a females… blah blah blaaah… boringggg… Ah! The name Aasimah is sacred, only meant for those with ancient and extinct powers. Aasimah means 'the one who protects'. Aasimah is sacred, magic bound, whoever speaks the name will be sending a wave to the one who has the name but only to the one you are looking for. If the name has been changed from Aasimah to another name there will still be a wave sent but it will be sent by a memory wave for when they had the name." Reading off of the site, Sting and Rogue amazed at the names capability._

 _"Well damn this Aasimah chick just got a message, now let's see Basimah." Sting sighed, his phone being taken by a shadow._

 _"Let me, you have already sent a wave and so has Lucy if this girls, or boys, name is like the other one then you would be sending out too many messages and if they knew each other you would have trouble coming for you." Looking up from the phone every few seconds, searching for the name 'Basimah'._

 _"Got it. Basimah is a name opposite but compliments Aasimah, the name Basimah means 'the one who gives smiles' this is meant for ancient and extinct magic, Basimah is a name replica of Aasimah but Basimah is meant for air users while Aasimah is meant for water users. Basimah must be related to Aasimah in order for the magic they hold to survive. Every time Basimah is said it will be sent to the name holders, but only the one you're speaking of. If they have changed their name the message will be sent to them as a memory form the past." Rogue gave the phone back to Sting._

 _"We have a problem. Who the fuck is Aasimah and Basimah they sound the same! Not to mention the names are weird as fuck!" Sting bursted, he was confused and tired and just wanted food and sleep._

 _"Nnnnggg..." The celestial mage stirred, earning the attention of the dragon slayers. "How… DARE you. Aasimah and Basimah are… the prettiest….names… I….know…" The blonde fell with her head hitting the pillow._

 _"Help us!" The two boys pleaded, the scene ending after those words._

"Alexis! Isabella!" Their twins rushed to their sides, trying to give them consciousness.

"Those fuckin' names are gonna be the death of me I swear to go- annnas. Don't want anyone hatin' on me for saying god instead of goannas. But fuckin' 'ell aye." Alexis sighed, swatting Matts hands away from touching her.

"I know right?" Isabella sitting up from the hot ground. "But who was that?"

"Lucy. Y'know the one whose dad I froze for hurting 'er." Alexis stood up, dusting off all the dirt on her.

"Let's go see what they need help with then! Lucy looked hurt! Badly!" Isabella yelled, furiously for that matter.

"Way ahead of ya!" Alexis sprinted off into the distance with Matt on her tail towards the west.

"Fiore is north dumbass!" Daniel yelled, Earning Matt sprinting to him and giving him a flaming punch in the nose.

"We have to tell master we will be out for a few days dumbass! We ARE a part of a guild remember?! You know the phantom lord one!" Matt argued, forgetting that the girls had already left for the guild.

"Then let's go! It's not my fault I didn't remember!" Daniel dodged, sprinting after the girls.

"Whatever." Matt chased the 3 to their guild.

Phantom lord.

 ** _Authors Notes & review answers and thanks 3_**

 ** _This is like the fastest I've ever updated god that's sad. The weird thing is a jarred/sprained my finger while playing sport at school so I couldn't write without having so much pain run through me._**

 ** _615 people read the first chapter then I lost 362 readers meaning I had 253 readers still then I lost 2 readers after that I lost 102 readers meaning I had 149 readers still. 25 readers stopped reading by chapter 5 now only 38 people are still reading my story._**

 ** _So at chapter 1 I had 615 and by chapter 6 (Last chap) I now have 38 which will probably cut down once this is published._**

 ** _ANYWAYS. I forgot some reviews last chapter which I will address now with the new ones! (Sorry for the inconvenience)_**

 ** _Cityhick – I'm sorry I didn't reply to your review chapters ago I deleted the chapter you reviewed on and fanfiction doesn't like me that much so it didn't show your review. But I found it. Turns out I had it on reviews on chapters and I deleted that chapter and yeah. I fixed it now. Thank you so much! You were one of the first people who said you like my story and I just- sorry for replying so late you reviewed like 3 chapters ago! I feel so bad! But truly thank you for the support! I really took it to heart 3 xx_**

 ** _Lana Child Of Transformation – Bahahaha thank you! I honestly love writing roasts to haters hehe. Well considering you are new, welcome to my humble abode where I fuck up spelling and realise it 3 chapters later! Also I think I need those tips and stuff because damn I re-read the first chapter and heh regrets… so many regrets. I'm ready for those landslides! *not* I have my gear which consists of… never mind I ate all my food. I can take it I'm motivated? I can't flipping wait for your next review because you're already on my favourite reader list lol. Thanks for the support on this story! Xx_**

 ** _Xfangirl123X – Gahh right in the heart. I'm going to reply to your message on here cause it was meant to be a review and yeah. Fanfiction is a pain in the ass sometimes so don't worry I know your pain. I don't hit the jackpot often but I'm excited that I hit yours! Thanks for the reviews again! I'm glad you like the way I portrayed Lucy because I'm usually not good at that aha. I'm so glad you like these new characters because they are going to be involved in this story quite a bit, for reasons that are yet to be revealed. Mwahahahaha. I'm actually writing a story about the new characters in a book that I might type up and post. Thanks for the review! Xx_**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _Read_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Favourite_**

 ** _Follow!_**

 ** _Charlie Hashbrown out 3_**


End file.
